<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贱虫】baby don't cry 中 by touch233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341609">【贱虫】baby don't cry 中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233'>touch233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蜜桃play<br/>照镜做爱<br/>还没搞哭，是韦德业务能力不行，嗯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, 贱虫 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贱虫】baby don't cry 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>彼得发誓自己再也不会照镜子了，尤其是和韦德。<br/>彼得跪在镜子前，第无数次思考这次性爱的起源。</p><p><br/>镜子里彼得的脸羞红如焰，他的嘴里咬着一个蜜桃，蜜桃待熟同他的皮肤一般。长时间的啃咬让他口中的律液沿粉嫩的嘴角低落到他的皮肤上，滑落到乳尖和夹紧韦德粗大阴茎的大腿内侧。</p><p><br/>透过这面该死的镜子，彼得不得不直视自己身体屈从韦德的淫荡反应和最舒适的享受。韦德伏在他的脖颈处，啃咬和亲吻他，触碰他的敏感点，所到之处留下轻微的水迹和明显的吻痕，好像被播种的某种植物。</p><p><br/>彼得剧烈地颤抖着，他的双手被束腹带绑在身后动弹不得，唯有身下的阴茎饱满地挺立着处在释放的边缘。</p><p><br/>彼得无法直视自己小穴内不停分泌的淫液滴落到大腿反射出的晶莹水光，于是他试图别过头却被韦德制止，迫使他直视自己淫荡的身姿。</p><p><br/>“看看你，宝贝，你太美了。”韦德在彼得的右耳边轻语，他用左手按住彼得的腰部支撑彼得的身体，右手再一次抚摸上彼得的马眼。</p><p><br/>“但是你还不能射。”韦德加快了抽插的频率，彼得的小穴被韦德阴茎的操干玩弄的滚烫似火，韦德将阴茎狠抽出来，又用力猛插进去，每次都挤进最深处，两个囊袋拍打着彼得的翘臀，两人的交合处发出淫靡的水声。</p><p><br/>彼得的身体随韦德的抽插前后摆动着，前端却被韦德禁锢难以释放，彼得只能用力地咬紧嘴里的蜜桃，但那甜蜜的汁液不但没有给他缓解反而让他怀念起韦德精液的味道。</p><p><br/>彼得在呻吟，他想尖叫但受困于嘴里的固体只能发出求饶般的呜呜声。</p><p><br/>“呜……”韦德有意顶撞彼得的前列腺让他得到更深的快感，彼得仰起头，他性感的喉结让韦德的阴茎更加粗大。</p><p><br/>“你太棒了，彼得，”韦德发出舒服的吼声，韦德喜欢彼得的一切，他喜欢对方在性事上隐秘而黑暗的渴求以及发自内心的臣服，就好像此刻彼得完全可以把他踹下床自己撸一发得到满足，却依然选择听从韦德的掌控。</p><p><br/>“你可以松开了，宝贝。”韦德停止抽插，示意彼得接触嘴里的硬物同时稍微放松了右手的力度，“你可以射。”彼得把嘴张大，以便让那颗被律液沾满的桃子滚到床上，开始剧烈地喘息。</p><p><br/>“轻点，韦德，我快要……”彼得曲起身体想要用头抵住床，观赏自己淫态的羞耻和身体重心的摇摆快要将他压垮。韦德收回双手扭过彼得的头，吻上他被蜜桃香气侵染的嘴同时好心的加快了腰部的频率。</p><p><br/>彼得的喘息和尖叫被韦德吞吃入腹，他未能释放的阴茎有些发紫，青筋显露。最终在韦德的快速插动下射了，他射的很多很急有些甚至溅到了镜子上，而韦德也没好到哪去。<br/>他的精液几乎和彼得高潮的呻吟一同释放，射入彼得又紧又湿的后穴。</p><p><br/>彼得因高潮的来临意识模糊，他缩回探入韦德口腔的舌头，低垂着头沉溺在快感带来的满足中。</p><p><br/>韦德的阴茎仍然在彼得的后穴中发烫，此刻他完全把彼得事前约定的“只做一次”抛在脑后，还想再来一轮。</p><p><br/>他的余光撇到床头另外几个桃子——那本该用来食用的物品在韦德的建议下变成了情趣道具。</p><p><br/>“你还好吗，彼得？”韦德趴在彼得肩上，无法不盯着他粉嫩的乳尖看。“嗯……我很好，韦德，我想我们都得到了想要的。”彼得闭着眼睛嘴巴微张，韦德甚至在想他会不会就这样睡着，彼得总是先精疲力竭的一方，韦德有时真希望他也能拥有完美的自愈能力。</p><p><br/>彼得因激烈的性爱感到疲惫，试图向后坐时才意识到韦德根本没离开他的身体。</p><p><br/>“嘿，韦德，你不能……”彼得想说些什么制止但他没能做到。“你想当个三明治吗，小蜜桃？”韦德揉捏彼得的屁股并且按压那柔软的臀瓣，随后用双手将彼得像性爱娃娃一样放倒在床上。</p><p><br/>彼得的前额抵住了床，被迫变成后入式的体位，彼得大口喘气试图劝说自己接受今晚可能发生的一切，但他从没和韦德进行过违约般的性爱。</p><p><br/>韦德又开始缓慢地顶撞彼得温热的甬道，粗大的阴茎因精液的润滑进出更加顺利，每一次插入都更深更用力。</p><p><br/>“不韦德，我……”彼得的理智叫嚣着拒绝，他的屁股被韦德操的发疼，腰肢也逐渐酥软发麻，但他体内的性欲并未消退。小腹的热度又开始积累，已经疲弊的阴茎又渐渐挺立起来。</p><p><br/>“我们的小彼得还没满足不是吗。”韦德趴伏下身躯紧贴彼得微微出汗的背部，他的双手始终被束缚在背后无法挣扎，黑色的束带勒出两道赤红的痕迹。</p><p><br/>彼得想要释放，先前像混迹在涨潮时白色浪花里般，排泄的欲望开始刺激着他的小腹。“韦德，我想，去个厕所。”彼得说话断断续续的，他的发音总是被韦德的撞击化成柔软的呻吟，连续两次激烈的性爱让彼得的大脑麻痹，他幻想自己身处卫生间而不用担心弄脏身下洁白的床单。</p><p><br/>“不，宝贝男孩，你可以在这释放不担心其他任何一切。”韦德挺立腰肢，好心的向彼得有些松软的后穴内塞入一根手指，他知道他想要这个。</p><p><br/>彼得的后穴因为新的粗壮的异物侵入开始更加激烈地收缩，“啊，太大了，轻点……”彼得的后穴被填满后传来比第一次更鲜明的刺痛感，彼得希望韦德能撤出手指于是他开始乞求，像他一贯的作法。</p><p><br/>“韦德，求你。”彼得闭上眼睛，他的眼前开始发白，理智和欲望在他情色的身上争执，彼得绝对不会允许自己在床上失禁。</p><p><br/>“好吧宝贝。”韦德抽出手指发出啵的一声，彼得后穴的空隙中顿时渗出一股精液和淫水的混合液体，韦德觉得这美极了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>